À mes côtés
by GredW
Summary: Fanfiction sur la saga La Passe-Miroir. Il Y A UN HOMME DANS MA VIE. [...] DANS LA MIENNE AUSSI. Une fanfiction courte sur le début de la relation entre deux personnages du livre 3 (La mémoire de Babel) de la Passe Miroir : Blasius et le professeur Wolf.


Voici ma première contribution sur ce fandom et ce pairing. Je doute qu'on les voit beaucoup dans le quatrième tome mais je voulais donner un peu de consistance à ce pairing qui m'a fait tellement couiner quand je l'ai découvert.

Si vous ne connaissez pas la saga de "La Passe-Miroir", allez lire les livres, vous allez découvrir un nouvel univers magnifique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune homme, à bout de souffle, s'enfonça dans le coin que formaient deux étagères pour échapper à la surveillance de Miss Silence. Il posa son front contre le rayonnage face à lui et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait vite le retrouver et lui demander de quitter le Mémorial pour ne pas gêner ceux qui y étudiaient... Quelques minutes passèrent et Blasius se calma progressivement. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'apaiser.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait fermement le livre qu'il devait ranger. Il s'obligea à desserrer ses doigts de la couverture puis, d'un geste lent, il le posa. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de le mettre à sa place correcte. Quand il eut terminé, il resta sans bouger. Il voyait en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il puisse intéresser un homme comme lui ? Non seulement cela mais, maintenant, il avait perdu son amitié. Lui qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'amis...

Le professeur Wolf n'était pas un homme facile à approcher. Souvent sur ses gardes, très méfiant, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Blasius avait été fasciné par la passion de l'Animiste. Son sujet de recherche n'était pas facile et de plus en plus controversé mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Il continuait à faire des recherches, même sous la surveillance de plus en plus rapprochée de Miss Silence. Et si Blasius en était peiné pour lui, il devait avouer qu'il avait profité de la situation.

En effet, il avait commencé à aider discrètement le professeur. Il lui gardait des livres qui pouvaient l'intéresser, essayait de distraire Miss Silence en forçant un peu sa malchance (et il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour ça). Il pensait que tout cela était fait discrètement mais il aurait dû deviner qu'il était incapable d'être subtil.

Un matin, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir le professeur Wolf à côté de lui. L'homme semblait nerveux et certains livres devaient sentir cette nervosité. Même si son pouvoir d'animiste n'était pas très fort, son état d'esprit était tel qu'il arrivait à animer certains des livres les plus près de lui. Blasius dut empêcher un petit livre de s'échapper de son rayonnage. Le professeur ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis il prit une longue inspiration et, d'un souffle, le remercia. Il tourna les talons et partit rapidement. Blasius resta longtemps à fixer l'espace où s'était tenu le chercheur. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage. C'était son premier vrai contact avec l'autre homme.

Comme aujourd'hui, son cœur battait la chamade et il avait les mains moites. Mais contrairement à aujourd'hui, c'était la joie qui se manifestait. Maintenant, il avait surtout peur d'avoir tout gâché.

Il avait fallu quelques temps encore pour dérider Wolf, pour qu'il soit totalement à l'aise avec Blasius. Ils avaient d'abord échangé quelques mots. Blasius essayait de l'aider à trouver les espaces les plus éloignés de Miss Silence et de l'avertir de ses faits et gestes mais c'était parfois trop compliqué pour lui. Ils avaient discuté du sujet d'étude du professeur même si les ajouts incessants de nouveaux mots interdits par l'Index contrariaient énormément le chercheur. Celui-ci avait commencé à lui poser aussi des questions et Blasius lui avait parlé de sa malchance. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir mais il avait toujours trouvé important d'informer les gens qui le côtoyaient qu'il était maudit. Cela n'avait pas fait fuir le professeur. Au contraire, ce dernier essayait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que beaucoup de maladresse et un peu de malchance.

Un soir, un peu avant la fermeture du Mémorial et donc la fin de sa journée de travail, Wolf l'avait invité à dîner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où dîner à Babel mais il connaissait un petit établissement qui servait des repas. Blasius avait tellement été surpris par la demande qu'il avait eu un geste de recul et avait fait tomber les piles de livres qu'il venait de classer... Le professeur l'aida à ranger les livres puis lui proposa de nouveau cette sortie. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

La soirée n'avait pas été catastrophique mais la malédiction ne l'avait pas lâché. Dans la soupe qu'il avait commandée, il n'y avait pas juste un seul cheveu mais carrément toute une mèche, ses couverts devaient être possédés car ils passaient leur temps à sauter de la table au sol, le serveur lui renversa une carafe d'eau dans le dos et, finalement, il rata de peu son tramoiseau pour rentrer chez lui...

Le professeur Wolf, qui n'était pourtant pas connu comme l'homme le plus patient du monde, ne parut pas lui en vouloir. Il s'excusa même : pour la soupe, le comportement du serveur mais aussi pour la cuillère qui avait fait un plongeon dans le vide. Pour se faire pardonner, il resta avec son ami à attendre le dernier transport. L'attente fut longue et presque silencieuse. Blasius profitait de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait, encore une fois, été frappé par sa malédiction, il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, du Mémorial, de leurs travails mais aussi de leurs vies. Wolf et lui étaient deux solitaires et ils se trouvaient des points communs. Quand le repas s'était terminé, Blasius en avait été déçu. Il aurait voulu passer encore plus de temps avec l'homme.

L'un à côté de l'autre, dans le froid d'une nuit à Babel, en silence, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps, Blasius dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec Wolf. Il ne voulait pas juste être ami. Il voulait, il attendait plus. Il reconnut que sa curiosité envers l'homme depuis le début, son envie de le connaître, de partager des moments avec lui étaient de l'attirance. Blasius savait depuis longtemps qu'il préférait les hommes. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, pas même ses parents. Ils auraient été horrifiés s'ils l'avaient su. Il avait toujours cru de toute manière qu'il serait à jamais seul. Sa tare faisait fuir tous les gens qui s'approchaient un peu de lui. Alors l'attitude du professeur lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Ils ne seraient peut-être jamais plus que des amis mais Blasius ferait tout pour qu'ils le restent. Quand ils se quittèrent cette nuit-là, il ne put exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais il fit passer beaucoup de ses sentiments dans son regard.

Le dîner avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et l'attitude du professeur n'avait pas changé. Il lui arrivait même de lui sourire quand il le voyait passer. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, Blasius, choqué, avait foncé dans la cabine d'étude d'un virtuose. Il n'avait même pas entendu le long sermon de réprimandes de Miss Silence. Il était comme sur un petit nuage.

Aujourd'hui, Wolf était là, comme tous les jours. Il étudiait plusieurs livres en même temps, très concentré. Blasius l'avait salué quand il était arrivé et Wolf lui avait rendu son salut mais le jeune homme avait bien senti que le chercheur était focalisé sur ce qu'il lisait. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Blasius respectait toujours ces moments. Il savait que Wolf lui offrirait un peu plus de son temps dans la journée.

C'était ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tard. Il était en train de ranger des livres dans les rayonnages quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, Wolf était en train de chercher un livre. Blasius sourit mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas si son ami avait remarqué sa présence ou pas.

« Je te cherchais... Enfin, je fuis Miss Silence... Comme je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce que je lis, je me suis dit que je pourrai venir te parler un peu... Si je ne te dérange pas. »

Le sourire de Blasius s'agrandit. Il aimait savoir que son ami le cherchait pour pouvoir discuter. Malheureusement, sa malédiction ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de répit. Au moment où il allait répondre au professeur, il se cogna contre une échelle et plusieurs livres lui tombèrent sur la tête. Il émit un grognement de douleur. Il entendit un petit rire provenant de son ami. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit celui-ci essayer de ne pas pouffer. Wolf eut une petite grimace contrite.

« Désolé, je ne devrais pas rire. Tu as dû te faire mal. »

Blasius secoua la tête. Même s'il avait encore une petite douleur sur le haut de son crâne, il avait surtout mal à son ego. Il s'agenouilla pour récupérer les livres rapidement, un peu honteux. L'autre homme l'imita, tout en se contraignant à ne pas laisser sortir son fou rire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Leurs mains se posèrent sur leurs bouches pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Dé-Désolé... mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête. »

Le professeur cacha son visage dans ses mains. Son corps tressautait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Blasius était fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre homme perdre ainsi le contrôle. Il riait lui aussi autant de sa maladresse que de la joie de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle. Finalement, Wolf réussit à se calmer assez pour ne pas avoir à assourdir ses rires avec sa main. Cependant, son animisme se réveilla et l'un des volumes qui se trouvaient au sol se souleva d'un coup et commença à voltiger devant eux. Alors que l'objet prenait son envol, ils eurent tous les deux le même geste, ils plaquèrent le livre au sol. Blasius se figea. Sa main se trouvait sur celle de Wolf. Le livre ne bougeait plus et Blasius non plus. Il resta à fixer leurs mains jointes sans oser lever les yeux vers l'autre homme. Dans sa tête, les idées se bousculaient. Malheureusement, il choisit la plus mauvaise. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'espoir qui s'était infiltré en lui, de sa bêtise ou de la malédiction mais il se décida. Il raffermit ses doigts autour de la main du professeur et, avec son pouce, il commença à caresser sa peau. Courageusement, il redressa la tête et regarda son ami. Ce dernier semblait choqué. Son visage avait blanchi. La réalité frappa Blasius et il eut plus mal que lorsque les livres étaient tombés. Bien entendu que l'autre homme ne ressentait pas la même chose. Comment avait-il pu penser... ?

Brusquement, il lâcha la main de Wolf et se leva. Il bredouilla une excuse et partit rapidement, poussant son chariot, laissant les livres sur le sol.

Il s'était réfugié dans ce coin pour calmer ses esprits. Il prit conscience que ça en était fini de leur amitié. Ou peut-être... peut-être pourrait-il lui dire que c'était une erreur... ? Qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui... ? Il secoua la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Que s'était-il imaginé ?

Il finit sa journée de travail en mode automatique. Il alla poser son chariot puis rejoignit le vestiaire des employés pour prendre ses affaires. Il n'avait plus revu Wolf depuis leur incident. Il avait, en effet, évité l'endroit où son ami étudiait. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Il poussa la porte du vestiaire et se dirigeait vers son casier quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Wolf, une main posée sur le battant, le fixait avec intensité. Les yeux de Blasius s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait le tempérament explosif de l'autre homme mais il ne l'imaginait pas capable de violence.

Wolf avança rapidement. La porte claqua derrière lui, produisant un bruit sourd qui effraya encore plus Blasius. Le jeune homme recula et se retrouva acculé contre les casiers. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, observant, interdit et choqué, l'avancée de celui qu'il pensait encore son ami quelques instants plus tôt.

Le professeur se rapprocha de lui, plaquant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du plus jeune. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le chercheur ne se jette sur lui.

Le baiser ne fut ni sage ni mesuré. Il était animé par toute la passion de Wolf. Il semblait dévorer l'autre homme, cherchant à assouvir une soif inétanchable.

Durant un instant, Blasius se sentit paralysé, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Son corps prit les rênes. Ses mains, ses bras se murent et vinrent entourer le corps de l'autre homme. Il répondit avec gourmandise au baiser. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, incapable de se lâcher. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils n'avaient plus envie de se quitter.

Le feu qui brûlait en eux diminua sans disparaître. Ils se séparèrent assez pour pouvoir se regarder mais Wolf ne se recula pas. Ils s'admiraient l'un et l'autre. Blasius n'en revenait pas. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il se voyait seul au monde et, maintenant, il savait que c'était faux. Son avenir devenait beaucoup plus brillant.

« C'était... euh... » Blasius s'arrêta en notant à quel point sa voix était rauque.

« - C'était bien ? » Wolf semblait inquiet, d'un coup. Comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, comme si Blasius n'avait pas répondu à son baiser avec enthousiasme.

« - T-T-Très... »

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Le professeur allait l'embrasser à nouveau quand ils entendirent un bruit derrière la porte. De peur, Blasius repoussa son ami. La malédiction ! Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait vivre un moment de bonheur sans qu'elle vienne tout gâcher...

Quand au bout d'une minute ou deux, il ne se passait rien, les deux hommes soupirèrent. Wolf lâcha un petit gloussement.

« Ça te dirait qu'on sorte d'ici ? »

Blasius hocha la tête. Il proposa de retourner dans le restaurant de leur premier rendez-vous. Quand Wolf ne tiqua pas à ces mots, Blasius sut qu'ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'onde.

« J'avais... euh... J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait plutôt aller chez moi. Enfin... si tu veux... »

Le plus jeune ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il espérait, non il priait, pour qu'il ne se passe rien de malchanceux entre le Mémorial et l'appartement de Wolf.

Il remarqua que le visage de son ami se fermait et il se rapprocha. Il caressa sa joue.

« Je serai très heureux d'aller chez toi. »

Il était fier de lui. Pas de bégaiement. Sa voix était encore un peu rauque mais il s'en souciait peu quand le sourire revint sur le visage du chercheur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Blasius qui initia le baiser. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là où ils étaient. Ils se devaient d'être plus discrets.

Le chemin vers la maison de Wolf se fit dans un silence confortable. Ils veillèrent à ne pas se toucher pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne mais leurs épaules ou leurs mains se frôlaient de temps en temps. Le cœur de Balsius battait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il était persuadé que le son aurait été capable de faire tomber un morceau de leur arche. Il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il n'avait pas peur. Même sa malédiction ne pouvait rien contre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Wolf à ses côtés.

Il n'était plus seul.


End file.
